A Tragic Love Story from A to Z
by Abombidal boo
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS. Spoilers for first game. The story of Kratos and Anna told in drabbles and oneshots from A to Z. Rated for implied rape. UPDATED EVERY SUNDAY!
1. Anguish

boo: Well, I'm trying to do a chaptered story thing. We'll see how this works.

Disclaimer: boo does not own Tales of Symphonia. Don't bother suing her, she is very, very poor.

boo: Pastry school is expensive... =.=

* * *

><p><strong>Anguish<strong>

Her savior dragged her along behind him, seemingly deaf to her sobs. She turned to look behind her again at the burning caravan that had given her shelter, only to be slaughtered by the Desians hours later. She would be worse than dead now without him. She would be back on her way to the Ranch.

The gem at her throat burned in the freezing rain, and she focused on that with all her might. Better to ignore the agonizing pain between her legs. Better to ignore the twinge of her ankle from where she had turned it trying to run away.

Better to ignore the anguish she felt, thinking of all that had happened in the last hour.

* * *

><p>boo: Kindly review and tell me what you think! If I get ten reviews before next week I'll update early! ^^<p> 


	2. Broken

boo: Sorry this is late. I haven't been sleeping very well, and I got my days mixed up.

Disclaimer: It's true. She's had maybe 18 hours of sleep in the past week, total.

boo: Yeah. It's been fun. Take over D, I'm gunna take a nap.

Disclaimer: boo doesn't own ToS. Or anything besides a $40,000 student loan debt. You can have that if you want.

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

Kratos sat by the fire late into the night, staring at the girl sleeping in an exhausted huddle beside him. She hadn't said one word to him since he had saved her. She hadn't let him heal her or comfort her when they had stopped for the night. She refused to let him touch her. She was terrified of him, though he had done nothing to harm her, only help her.

The bright gem at her throat mocked him at that thought. This entire situation was his fault. He should have tried to put a stop the Mithos' plan sooner. Now here he was, a fugitive from his only friends. And there she was, a victim of the Desians, too hurt and broken to possibly survive without him. He would have to stay with her.

He only hoped he could put her back together again.

He looked up at the stars, thinking. It wasn't enough to decide to take him with him. He would be pursued by Cruxis relentlessly. He would have to protect her. He looked down at her, his gaze lingering on the blood red gem at her throat. His hands tightened into fists as he recognized it.

The Angelus Project.

Kvar's little project that had Mithos so enthusiastic. The first subject to have survived more than a few weeks while wearing the Exsphere. She was supposed to be locked up in a Ranch. How had she managed to escape?

He looked up at the stars, not seeing them. It would be so easy to turn her in, go back to Cruxis, and forget this had ever happened. Pretend that he had just stepped out to clear his head. Someone else had rescued the poor, broken woman who lay beside him. He buried his head in his hands, his fingers tightening in his hair, pulling, bringing him back to reality. He couldn't do it. He couldn't help Mithos destroy the world again.

She wasn't the only one who was broken.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Please review! If this chapter gets 10 reviews boo will update early.<p> 


	3. Cold

boo: Okay, obviously the Thursday update schedule isn't going to work with my class schedule. So I'm going to switch it to Sunday.

Disclaimer: Yeah, that'll probably work better. You're pretty busy the rest of the week.

boo: But I'm learning a lot. There's that anyway.

Disclaimer: boo does not own ToS, just a $40,000 debt to the Le Cordon Bleu.

* * *

><p><strong>Cold<strong>

Anna shivered in her wet clothes, trying to get nearer to the fire. They had been forced to take a large detour around Luin. Fortunately Kratos had spotted the Desians before the Desians had spotted them. A short while later it had started to rain, the freezing kind of rain that hinted winter was on it's way. They had managed to find a cave, but not before getting soaked.

A blanket suddenly settled itself around her shoulders. She looked up startled to see Kratos standing beside her, looking out at the rain. She clutched the blanket to her, feeling guilty. It had been two weeks since he had rescued her, and she still hadn't managed to say a word to him, to thank him for saving her. What had happened wasn't his fault after all.

"...I'm Anna." She finally managed to squeak out five minutes later, while he was stirring stew in the small camp pot.

He looked up startled, and smiled briefly before going back to stirring the food.

* * *

><p>boo: Please review! The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll actually remember to update on time! Also, if I get ten reviews on this chapter I'll update early!<p> 


	4. Dance

****boo: Updating a little early, since it's my dad's birthday tomorrow, and I'm bringing him a cake.

Disclaimer: Before you go getting all excited and think boo has money, she made the cake in class.

boo: Yes indeed I did! And I got 89% on it too! ^^

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, very nice. boo doesn't own ToS, just a $40,000 debt in student loans.

boo: /sigh.../

* * *

><p><strong>Dance<strong>

The day he knew she would be okay was the day they first came to Hima. She no longer had to make an effort to talk to him. She still flinched when his hands accidentally brushed hers, but she was improving. She taken over cooking, which was fine with him. She was better at it anyway, and she had a knack for finding edible herbs that made their bland food supply more palatable.

They had just checked in to the hotel when they heard the music. Anna's head had snapped up so quickly he thought she would have whiplash. She rushed over to the window and looked out. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Outside they found a flute player, a drummer, and a fiddler playing a lively song. in the space before then people danced, wheeling and turning.

She was still holding his hand. He looked down at her hand holding his, realizing how nice it felt there, like... it belonged there. It was so small, but so warm. It fit exactly perfect in his, as if their hands had been made for each other. His gaze flicked up to her face. She was watching the dancers, a small smile on her face. Her long brown hair was streaked with red in the last light of the setting sun, her dark green eyes flickering with enjoyment.

His heart thudded forcefully in his chest as he realized she was beautiful.

She looked up at him, her smile widening when she caught him watching her. "Want to dance?" She asked shyly. He smiled slightly back, his hand tightening around hers as he pulled her into the crowd of people, into his arms, and into the dance.

And, though he would not realize for some time, into his heart.

* * *

><p>boo: Kindly review and tell me what you think! If I get ten reviews on this chapter, I'll update early!<p> 


	5. Effect

boo: This one is kind of a doozy.

Disclaimer: Yes. Yes it is. boo does not own ToS, so don't sue her. She's broke anyway.

boo: /sigh/.

* * *

><p><strong>Effect<strong>

Anna pushed her hair away from her face as she felt her stomach begin to heave again. She heard heavy footsteps coming her way and felt calloused hands gently hold her hair as her stomach purged itself of all contents. After, he sat beside her as she knelt, gasping. She spat out the nasty taste in her mouth, waiting for him to ask.

"Are you alright?" He asked finally.

"No." She said quietly, not looking at him

"Was it dinner? Because I thought those tomatoes were a bad idea."

"It wasn't dinner." She said tiredly.

"Was it lunch then? The cheese did look-"

"It's nothing I ate, Kratos!" She snapped, her hands balled into tight fists on her knees. She could see them shaking. She blinked away the tears she found forming in her eyes, annoyed.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"... In a manner of speaking. But I am not ill." She closed her eyes. Was she going to have to spell it out for him? "Kratos, how did we meet? What was happening to me?"

He didn't answer. They had never spoken of it. Neither of them had ever found the words. How do you talk about something like that with a stranger? Even a stranger who saved your life? Even a stranger you have been traveling with for weeks? Even a stranger you see every day, every night, every morning?

"That was the cause." She said very quietly. "This sickness is just the effect."

Again he said nothing. She looked up at him. He looked stricken, like she had slapped him in the face. He'd been starting to see her as a person, rather than the victim of a horrible crime. As a companion rather than someone who needed protecting. As a woman instead of a terrified child. And here she was, proving to him that though she was healing, in many ways she was still these things.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>boo: Just to be clear, she isn't preggo with Lloyd. Also, there is going to be some serious time moving forward after this point, things speeding up. As always, please review! If I get 10 reviews before next Sunday I'll update early! ^^<p> 


	6. Flowers

boo: Sorry this is up late, I've been pretty busy making a wedding cake, and barely remembered it was Sunday.

Disclaimer: Yeah. She's even been DREAMING about making flowers. Even when she dreams about making other things, it turns into flowers at the end. Anyway, boo doesn't own ToS. Or anything.

boo: I have the meanest muse ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Flowers<strong>

The months passed quickly. Winter gave way to spring, and Kratos found that they had to rest more often, as the swell in Anna's belly grew. They didn't talk about it, other than that first day when she told him. They didn't know how to talk about it. They made the necessary adjustments as time went by silently. When they needed to rest more, they rested more. When Anna started to need help sitting down and standing up, he helped her.

"I love spring." Anna said one day as they stopped to rest at the edge of a wide field of wild flowers. "Flowers and new life every where, making up for the emptiness of winter."

"Hmm." He grunted.

"It's strange to think... Here I am pregnant, and I've never even had anybody give me flowers before."

He looked down at her. She was sitting on a rock, leaning back on one hand. The other rested lightly on her swollen belly. She looked sad. He grunted again, and told himself it wasn't his problem. He didn't have to fix this or try to make her happy. He still found himself handing her a small bouquet of flowers a few minutes later. Both of them blushed, and Anna smiled. She left the bouquet on that rock when they left that day, but after that he often found her hand in his while they walked.

* * *

><p>boo: As always, please review for me! If this chapter gets 10 reviews I'll update early! ^^<p> 


	7. GoneGraveyard

boo: ...Okay, in case you haven't guessed just from the title, a few of you were right about what happens to the baby. Also, this is a very sad chapter. It was hard to write, and I suspect it will not be a fun one to read either. But it's important to the story, and from here there's much less drama crap until... you know, the end of the story.

Disclaimer: This is also almost the end of your buffer. Get writing!

boo: Yeah, so, making wedding cakes use up a lot of creative brain power...?

Disclaimer: Yeah, good point. boo does not own ToS, don't sue her, there really is no point.

* * *

><p><strong>GoneGraveyard**

Anna groaned, shaking her head to try and clear it, her thoughts slowly swimming into focus. Her head was spinning sickeningly, and she felt like she's been kicked in the gut. What had happened? She was at the Ranch? No, that was months ago. She'd been walking with Kratos, laughing about something. They hadn't seen the Desian trap until they were in the middle of it. Kratos had fought them off and... She couldn't remember what came next. She opened her eyes. Kratos was sitting next to her, reading.

"Kratos?" She asked, her voice rasping.

His head snapped up, the book dropping to the floor as his hands closed around one of hers. "Anna! You're awake!" He was smiling. He had such a nice smile...

"What happened?" She asked. "We were attacked...?"

His smile faded. "You... you took a stray arrow and fainted. I brought you to the doctor here in Palmacosta. You've been unconscious for a week..."

"Is the baby okay?" She asked, her free hand touching her stomach. Her, suddenly, too flat stomach. She looked down, registering the lack of swell in her belly. "...Kratos?" She asked, her raspy voice high and tinny in her ears.

"...The arrow hit you in the side." He said after a long pause. "I got you here as soon as I could, but... There was never any chance to save her. She's gone, Anna" Anna couldn't answer, as the tears suddenly welled up in her throat, blocking out any sound. Dimly, through the fog of misery she felt Kratos pull her into an embrace, and she clung to him like a rock in a storm.

"I'll take you to her grave as soon as the doctor says you can go." He told her quietly. "Anna... I'm so sorry..."

Several days later Anna sat before a small grave, a hand mindlessly threading itself through her hair. Kratos stood beside her, undoubtedly feeling awkward. He'd been very good to her since she'd woken up, while she was confined to a bed healing from emergency surgery. He was never far from her side, comforting her when she needed it, giving her space when she asked for it. She'd been doing a lot of thinking. They were going to have a talk soon.

But now she had something else to do.

"I didn't want you." She said quietly to the grave. "I didn't want what your father did to me, and I was... so angry, and afraid, and sad when I found out about you. But I never wanted you to die like this. I was going to give you up, to a family with no children. I wanted you to live, and be happy." She touched the little grave marker sadly. "Rose Irving. Uncle Kratos picked a good name for you."

She stood with Kratos' help. "Rose, we have to leave soon. And I can't bear to come here again, but I just wanted you to know..." She stopped, choking again as tears slipped down her face. "Your mommy loves you Rose. I'm sorry I never even... got to hold you."

She turned away and let Kratos help her out of the graveyard.

* * *

><p>boo: Kindly review, and as always, if this chapter gets ten reviews I will update early!<p> 


	8. Honesty

boo: Uploading early, because I'm going to be at a Renaissance Festival tomorrow, and if today was any indication, I'm going to be completely exhausted when I get home. Incidentally, if any of you are in the general area of Corona, CA, you should go too. Koroneburg Festival is a really great time and a great faire. It runs every weekend until the 17th of June.

Disclaimer: She's not being paid for this advertisement. She's just good friends with a performer there and wants to make him more money.

boo: He's had a rough year. It's the least I could do.

Disclaimer: boo does not own ToS. Don't sue her, there's really no point in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

"It's my fault." Anna said suddenly out of the darkness, her voice breaking the silence. It was two weeks after they had left Palmacosta. She had been very quiet those two weeks. Kratos knew she was still grieving for that tiny life that had never had a chance to live.

"Hm?" He asked, confused. She was on the other side of the fire from him, laying in her bed roll. He sat up from where he was leaning against a fallen tree to see her better.

"What happened to Rose. To be honest, it's my fault. It's because of me the Desians keep attacking us." She rolled over, her head resting on her arm. "The Desians... This gem..." She brushed the blood red gem at her throat. "It's some kind of experiment. They never told me much, but I know it's important to them. And that it's killed everyone who has worn it except me." She sighed heavily. "I won't blame you if you want to leave. It's not safe for you to travel with me..."

"Anna." He said, cutting her off. "If we're being honest... I, too, am being followed by the Desians."

"Why?" She asked.

He paused, looking down. Could he tell her this? He looked up again and felt his heart constrict. He couldn't not. He loved her, he had for months. He wanted to be with her always, to hold her, to kiss her, to sleep beside her... He could not do these things, not without telling her the truth about him.

"How old do you think I am?" He asked.

Anna thought about it. "I dunno. Thirty or forty maybe?"

He sighed. "I am somewhere near four thousand years old." Anna's eyes widened, but she said nothing, so he continued. "I was alive for... and fought in... the Kharlan War. I traveled, long ago, with the hero Mithos." He snorted. "'Hero'. After the Kharlan War, Mithos' sister, Martel, was killed. Her dying wish was for the world to be at peace. Mithos misinterpreted her last wishes and... tore the world in two, to separate the warring factions. He created the Desians, and the Martel religion." He buried his face in his hands. "I should have stopped this then. I should have... I should have done something. I let him create the Desians, the thing that has tormented and killed so many people. And I did _nothing._"

Soft, gentle hands pulled his hands away from his face. He looked up. Anna knelt before him, her face full of sorrow. Wordlessly she leaned forward and embraced him. For a moment he sat frozen, before his arms came up around her, pulling her tight to his chest. Before he knew what was happening he found himself crying, sobbing into her shoulder. Anna said nothing, just held him, letting the grief and pain he had been holding in for thousands of years flood out in a rush.

What felt like hours later Anna sat in his lap, her arms loose around his shoulders. He held her securely to him, savoring this moment. She was so small, but so warm and so sweet. She smelled wonderful, like the air after a storm. For the first time in his long life, he wished that time would just stop, that he would never, ever have to let her go.

He had to tell her. Now. "While we're being honest- " He started, only to be stopped by Anna's mouth suddenly covering his. Before he could react, she pulled away.

"I love you." She said quietly. "I don't care what you've done in the past, I love you for who you are now. I hope you don't mind." His answer was to thread his fingers into her hair and pull her in for another kiss, more lingering than the first one.

"I love you too." He said when they came back up for air. "For months, I have loved you." He kissed her again, his tongue tangling with hers. He touched her cheek gently, caressing her soft skin. "Anna Irving, please, I love you, will you marry me?"

She smiled. "While we're being honest, yes, I absolutely will."

* * *

><p>boo: As always, please review! If ten people review this chapter I'll update early.<p> 


	9. HIATUS NOTICE

Okay guys, here's the deal.

I've hit the end of my buffer. I actually hit it a while ago, but I was still able to keep writing and keep up. However, in the past couple of weeks my health has been through the crapper. I'm not joking here. I'm having a lot of trouble breathing, just about everything hurts, and I still have to make it through a rather rigorous class every night, which means I am sleeping or resting most of the day to have energy. I don't have it in me to keep writing right now. I think I'm getting better, but with my health as fragile as it is right now, I don't want to make any promises. I'm going to try continue updating in a couple weeks if things get better.

I am very sorry for this delay. Please be patient and I will update as soon as I am able.


End file.
